When Worlds Collide
by espeon7887
Summary: The things that your parents keep from you. In this short story, Rashel, her sister Katherine and friend Iliana embark on a journey to discover the truth about their origin. Let me know if anyone would like to read an alternate version of this story, please comment.


**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING  
A woman. A crystal ball. No, she is not with a traveling circus, because this is real. Real as real can be, so do not even think about putting the book down. You are going to sit and you are going to listen this story because it is STORY TIME. Back to my story, this woman is Elia, a witch and a daughter of Hellewise. Shimmering silver hair drapes over her face as she looks over to her spell book. She raises her head, thus revealing her violet eyes and pale face. Only a true daughter of Hellewise has violet eyes like that. She is spying on someone, a girl, Rashel Trafton. A wicked grin flashes across her face, what is so interesting about this girl? She isn't anything special, just an ordinary 5'4'', brown haired girl with ominous hazel eyes. Elia's eyes remain on the screen, waiting for Rashel to drift off to sleep. A dark wave of energy swirls around the hands of the witch and then goes through the screen, hovering over Rashel's head. It slowly goes through Rashel's head, which can only mean one thing. Elia has conjured up a nightmare spell. A blue light swirls around Rashel's arm, which then creates a intricate design of a mermaid tail.  
Another girl pops on the screen, a name appearing at the bottom, Kathryne Trafton, Rashel's sister. Kathryne also known as Katy, K-A-T-Y or Katie, K-A-T-I-E, you decide. She is a 5'7'' sixteen year old girl. She has blond hair and piercing blue eyes, it is shown that she has not received her license yet because she has not taken the test yet. It shows that 2 days from now is when she is set to take her test. If Elia is looking to make Katie her chauffeur then its not happening unless she wants to pay a fee. Elia conjures up another dark wave of energy, but this time, its not a nightmare spell, its a sleeping spell which will put her in a deep sleep and only the person that put her in the spell can wake her up. Sound like sleeping beauty without the whole Prince Charming? Katy is left with red faerie wings on her arm.  
Iliana Hale is the last person to be spied on, she is a fragile looking girl and due to the excessive research Elia has done, Elia has found out that it is critical by releasing dark energy on Iliana. A couple years ago, Iliana Hale was diagnosed with Anorexia Nervosa, Bulimia, and Anemia. She suffered from depression because of her conditions causing her to hate everything about her body, soul and spirit. Then she moved to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma where she met and became friends with Rashel and Katie, lifting her out of her depression. Elia is not pleased by this because then it would risk binging out the true form of the girls. Instead of sending a dark wave of energy to Iliana, she sprinkles falcon feathers across Iliana, revealing an eerie full moon. Elia snickers, "Kidnapping their parents will encourage the immortality that has been locked away in the children's' souls will soon come out. Asana and Demetrius have underestimated Rashel and Katy as of Emily and John have with Iliana. Keeping them from their royal heritage and true potential is idiotic and I will do whatever it takes to have that POWER!"**

** Darkness. No way in, no way out. What is happening? How did I wind up here in the dark? I thought. Suddenly, a light flashed on, then quickly off. In the few seconds I saw light, I saw blue everywhere. When the light flashed on and off rapidly, I see something heading towards me. When the light stays on, I look in front of me, there is some kind of shark. Maybe it isn't a shark, but some kind of demon mermaid. The piercing gray eyes, a scaly fish tale, and blazing red hair. The creature's face is angelic as she pulls me to my doom. The last thing I see is its devilish grin as it swims away, satisfied with its evil deed.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I shrieked, terrified and confused of the dream. Mom rushes in, worried.  
"Are you ok Rashel?" She asked, still worried.  
"Yeah, it was just another one of those nightmares. A mermaid or shark or something like that, it had sharp teeth and a scaly tale. Like THIS!" I said as I pulled out an actual scale. I gasped in unison with mom. I then heard a laugh, coming from mom. "How did this get here?" I asked, staring at my mom.  
"You mean you don't know? You're the one that had that with you. Just go to bed."  
"Fine. Good night." Why is mom snapping at me? She never yells at me...is it possible that she know something that I don't? I thought as I pulled the covers over my head. I heard mom's footsteps pitter patter on the carpet all the way to the bedroom, then a muffled bang from the door. I pull out my Nintendo DSi with my favorite Pokemon game inside, I play on it until I fall asleep.**

**I woke up, thanks to the stupid sun creeping in through my drapes. Should have gone with the darker drapes. Then again, I would have to deal with an "I told you so" from mom. Yeah, not really my forte. I'll just ask dad not to tell mom when I talk to him about it. I thought cleverly. I yawned softly as I fully extend my arms as I take in the morning sun. I jump out of bed, nearly collapsing from getting up too quickly, after my recovery from the nausea, I swiftly made my bed and tidied up the rest of my room. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for volleyball practice. I call for my mom, "Mom! I'm ready to go! Can we grab a doughnut from Starbucks on the way in?" I assumed that she was sleeping in so I called for my dad, "Hey dad? Looks like mom can't take me, can you take me instead?" **


End file.
